Happy End, Is that Exist ?
by uchiharyuko
Summary: Alaude believes that Happy End never exist in reality. But Alfonso believes that Love will make everything exist. YAOI. CA . FF was made based on RP .Happy D18 day 2015 (?)
1. It starts with a goodbye

**Happy End, Is that Exist ?**

 **Disclaimer Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

 **Pairing : Cavallone Primo x Alaude**

 **This FF was made based on literate Roleplay , uchiharyuko as Alaude & SapphireNightSky as Cavallone Primo**

 **Part 1 : It starts with a goodbye**

Manik blue shappire itu tak bergeming saat manik onyx pria di depannya terus menuntut penjelasan.

 _No one dare to speak any words, Just silently staring each other as there is nothing to say. But the ravennette want an explanation._

 _"Why Alaude ? I dont understand"_

Alfonso Cavallone-lelaki dengan surai hitam itu- menggeram tak sabar mendengar jawaban dari skylark perancis yang masih keras kepala tak mau menjawab pertanyaan.  
" _There is nothing to explain."  
"No. I cant accept this ! Just tell me who the hell that person !"  
"There is no one. Im bored with you. Thats all. Beside, Why dont you play with your toy when Im not around, You fucking bastard."  
Alaude leaves.  
Alfonso dont know what to do. He shout, He begged. He will never let Alaude get his freedom. That skylark was his._

Mengejar Alaude yang hampir angkat kaki dari mansionnya.  
 _"You won't go anywhere."_ desis Alfonso, meraih tangan Alaude lalu menyeretnya kembali. Mengabaikan protes dari skylark yang minta dilepaskan.

Alfonso menghempaskan tubuh Alaude ke tembok terdekat dan menghimpitnya. Tidak membiarkan Alaude melepaskan diri darinya.  
"Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan semua kebohonganmu?" Tanya Alfonso retoris.

"Kau bosan? Cih, memangnya apa kurangku padamu?" Alfonso meminta jawaban. Alasan Alause hendak meninggalkannya sangat tidak bisa ia terima. Ia merasa sudah melakukan apapun dan telah memberikan apapun untuk kekasihnya.

 _"There must be someone else, isn't it?_ " Meraih dagu Alaude dengan kasar, Primo terus memaksa Alaude untuk bicara.

" _Let me go Cavallone !"_ Alaude menarik tangannya dengan paksa, enggan diperlakukan kasar oleh primo. Meski lepas dari genggaman sang kuda hitam bukanlah hal yang mudah.

 _"There is no someone else."_ ucap Alaude masih tetap keras kepala. Ia masih saja tetap berusha melepaskan diri dari cengkrama Alfonso.  
"Dan yang kurang darimu. Kau kurang memberiku kebebasan." jawab Alaude, menatap tajam Alfonso yang terlihat masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan.

Harus diakui, Dari luar mungkin Alfonso terlihat seperti gentleman, bos ramah yang penuh karisma di mata orang-orang. Tapi tak ada yang tahu bahwa Alfonso adalah seorang yang sangat possesive.  
Pernah sekali Alaude, melakukan misi penyamaran, membuatnya hars terlibat flirting dg beberapa pria dan wanita.  
Alfonso mengetahui hal itu, dan Alaude tidak bisa menjalankan misi selama seminggu setelahnya.

" _Lies_." komentar Alfonso menanggapi perkataan Alaude yang mengklaim bahwa tidak ada orang lain di antara mereka. Bagaimana pun ia tetap tidak bisa percaya.

"Kebebasan apa yang kau bicarakan? Apa aku pernah mengurungmu atau merantaimu?" Alfonso menatap Alaude tidak kalah tajamnya.

" _I won't let you go."_ ucap Alfonso dengan nada serius.

Kembali menyeret Alaude, Alfonso membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mengunci pintu di belakangnya, Alfonso mendorong tubuh Alaude ke atas tempat tidurnya dengan kasar.

" _You won't leave this place_." ucap Alfonso menjamin Alaude sama sekali tidak akan mendapatkan kebebasan apapun lagi darinya.

Ia selalu bisa menjaga ketenangannya di hadapan siapa pun. Namun jika sudah berhubungan dengan Alaude entah mengapa ia bisa lepas kendali dan bisa melakukan apa saja di luar keinginan Alaude. Ia hanya ingin Alaude mengerti betapa sang skylark sangat berharga baginya. Betapa ia tidak bisa terima jika dirinya ditolak dan dibuang oleh seseorang yang paling ia cintai.

Karena itu ia harus menjaga apa yang menjadi miliknya dengan baik. Walau apa yang dilakukannya sebenarnya salah, asalkan ia merasa benar maka tidak ada yang boleh membantahnya.

Alaude itu bukanlah tipe orang yang suka di kekang. Dia adalah skyark bebas . _Aloof cloud who cant be bound by anything._

Dulu, Alfonso tak seperti ini. Benar. Alfonso tidak pernah merantai atau mengikat Alaude. Tidak-terkecuali saat mereka melakukan seks. Dan Alaude mulai lelah dengan cara Alfonso memperlakukannya seperti seorang budak seks pribadinya akhir-akhir ini.

" _You never caged me. But you treat me like your personal whore. You are taking my freedom_ " ucap Alaude pedih, mengigat seks terakhir yang dilakukannya dengan Alfonso.  
" _You've changed. Thats why Im done with you."_

" _Talking about lies. Its you who first lying to me. You said you love no one but me. So who is the bitch that I saw another day_ ?" tanya Alaude. Alaude merasa terkhianati. Ingatannya kembali pada saat Alfonso menyatakan cinta padanya dan memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Saat itu Alaude tak menolaknya, karena Alfonso masih seorang pria lembut dengan senyum yang disukai Alaude.  
 _Not a possesive bastard who is being friven crazy by love._

 _ **Remember when you used to make me smile**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But lately I don't feel the same**_

" _I do never love anyone but you_!" Alfonso membantah keras.

" _I needed you, and you weren't there for me. Instead you kept avoiding me. That's why I..."_ Alfonso tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya. Mengacak helaian raven miliknya frustasi, ia menyesali perbuatannya yang menghianati Alaude dengan menyalurkan rasa kekecewaannya terhadap Alaude pada wanita yang ia temui.

Dan melihat Alaude mulai menjaga jarak dengannya, membuat Alfonso gelisah. Inilah yang membuatnya mendatangi Alaude setiap malam, memberikan Alaude perhatian lebih agar Alaude tahu bahwa hanya ialah satu-satunya yang ada di hatinya. Seperti dahulu di awal mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia tidak menyangka Alaude malah memandang dengan cara berbeda. Bagaimanapun ia terkejut. Alaude tidak pernah mengatakan keberatannya padanya. Karena itu Alfonso terus meminta dimanjakan Alaude lagi dan lagi.

" _I never meant to treat you in such a way. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."_ ucap Alfonso penuh penyesalan.

"Alaude..." panggil Alfonso dengan nada lembut. Membimbing Alaude untuk duduk di tepian bed, sebagaimana ia berlutut di depannya dan menggenggap tangan Alaude erat.  
"Please... Dont leave. You still love me, don't you?" Alfonso meminta―memohon. Matanya menatap iris biru milik Alaude penuh harap.

 _ **If I could turn back time, I wanted to know the bright season I spent with you once again**_

Alaude membuka mulutnya,hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun tak ada satu kata pun keluar dari sana. Melihat Alfonso yang memohon maaf dan kesempatan kedua, ada sebuah rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul di dadanya.  
 _Is he still love a man in front of him ?_ _  
_ _Will he give him Alfonso a second chance ?_

 _ **baby open ur heart~**_ _ **  
**_ _ **let me show u how much I care**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and I'll make u understand~**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you Open ur heart~**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To love me once again~**_

Mengingat kembali saat bahagia yang Alaude lalui bersama Alfonso,membuat ia harus kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang tiba2 muncul.  
 _Yes, he still love him. But will he give his broken heart back to this man -again_ ?

" _I need my time,Cavallone."_ jawab Alaude jujur.  
"Kau terlalu mengekangku, aku bahkan tdk bisa melakukan misi dengan bebas. _I needed my time to think. Beside, that time, there is 'someone' who needed me more than you-."_ jawab Alaude, he's mentioning about Kyoya. Alasan kenapa ia melarang Alaude utk datang ke rumahnya saat itu.  
 _He need to comfort his little brother. But now everything is OK._

Saat Alaude ingin kembali mengunjungi Alaude, ia malah melihat Alaude bersama seorang wanita dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

 _Once a heart is broken, it cant be return into its original shape._

Ia ingin memberi Alfonso kesempatan kedua, tapi sepertinya pengakuan Alaude tak cukup mennyenangkan bagi Alfonso. Genggaman tangan Alfonso bertambah erat,seakan hampir meremukan tangan Alaude, semenjak Alaude mengakui 'ada orang lain yg membutuhkannya sampai2 ia harus menjaga jarak dg alfonso'.

"Let me-go. You hurt my hand." desis Alaude,mengingat tangan besar Alfonso masih belum membiarkannya pergi.

Mendengar pengakuan tentang ada orang lain yang diberi perhatian lebih oleh Alaude melebihi dirinya, membuat sesuatu bergemuruh di dalam dadanya dan membuatnya harus merasakan rasa terbakar seolah darahnya mendidih.

Alfonso bahkan tidak menyadari genggaman tangannya pada jemari Alaude mengeras, sampai membuat kekasihnya mendesis kesakitan.

Ia melepas genggamannya, lalu bangkit dan sedikit mejauh dari Alaude. Menahan gejolak amarah begitu mengetahui Alaude juga mehianatinya. Ia ingin protes tapi tidak bisa. Dan ia tidak boleh marah karena yang berada di posisi bersalah hanyalah dirinya. Dengan sengaja ia menghempaskan vas bunga di belakangnya ke lantai hingga hancur berkeping-keping untuk meredam amarahnya.

Alfonso ingin memberi Alaude waktu. _But Alaude is a little bird, once you open its cage, it will fly and never come back again._ _  
_  
" _I can't..."_ ucap Alfonso setengah berbisik.

" _You will use your time to satisfy yourself with that someone, don't you_?" tuduh Alfonso. Membayangkan Alaude jatuh dalam pelukan orang lain membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Ia hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Alaude telah membuatnya gila. Alfonso jatuh terduduk di hadapan Alaude. Tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Tapi melihat pecahan kristal vas bunga di sampingnya. Ia terkekeh miris.

" _You know, Alaude_..." ucapnya, mengambil salah satu pecahan tajam dan menggenggamnya erat.  
" _You're also hurting me like this_ ," Alfonso memperlihatkan darah yang mengalir dari genggaman di telapak tangannya.  
" _but in here_ -" Alfonso menunjuk dadanya sendiri. Berusaha memberi tahu Alaude apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

Tak dipungkiri Alaude merasa sedikit guilty melihat respon Alfonso yang terlihat begitu shock dan tidak bisa menerima keadaan.  
"Cavallone-You..." *PRANG*

Alaude mencoba menjelaskan ,namun sepertinya emosi sudah lebih dulu mengambil alih Alfonso.  
"Cavallone-Listen to-" Sejenak, ada sedikit ekspresi shock melihat Alfonso yang melkai tangannya sendiri. Dengan geram Alaude menarik tangan Alfonso dengan paksa hingga pecahan vas itu lepas dari genggamannnya.

" _Listen to me. Alfonso Cavallone._ " ucap Alaude serius, menatap Alfonso dengan kedua manik blue shappire miliknya.  
" _I need my time for my privacy and you-also need your time to clear your mind. Beside, its you who cant restrain yourself to satisfy your sex drive._ " ujar Alaude serius.  
"Dan aku tidak punya orang lain. Its Just ...Kyoya. _He's my little brother. He's broken AnD Im the only one who can comfort him. Dont you understand_ ? "Tak pernah sepanjang sejarah, Alaude berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini. Namun sepertinya sang skylark juga sama frustasinya seperti sang bos cavallone.

"Omong kosong."Alfonso tidak percaya begitu saja. If he's just his little brother, kenapa cara Alaude mengucapkan namanya begitu berbeda? Kenapa Alaude bilang kalau hanya ia yang bisa membuatnya nyaman, sementara Kyoya adiknya itu masih punya dua kakak yang lain.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya!" ucap Alfonso bersikeras. Ia mengindahkan saran Alaude tentang ia yang harus menenangkan pikirannya.

" _I just need my time...with you_." ia menuntut. " _Just be with me for a while. I won't do anything._ " berusaha membujuk, Alfonso berjanji tidak melakukan apapun termasuk 'menyentuh' Alaude.

" _Let me hug you, Alaude..."_ berbisik lembut, Alfonso meminta. Ia membelai pipi Alaude dengan tangan yang satunya, tidak ingin menodai pipi mulus Alaude dengan darahnya.

Alaude tidak senang dengan kata2 Alfonso dan juga nadanya yang sama sekali tidak bisa memberi kepercayaan padanya.

" _Why cant you just trust me_ ?" desah Alaude, tak bergeming saat Alfonso mulai menyentuh ppipinya. Tatapan Al yang begitu putus asa dan sangat merindukan kasih sayang Alaude, membuat skylark ini tidak tega juga.  
" _Kyoya is my little brother. If he's broken, its my job to comfort him and support him. You will do the same if your little bbrother also experiencing the same rite_?" ujar Alaude, mencoba berkata dengan sabar dan menyentuh tangan Alfonso dg lembut.

" _I might be your lover. But I cant always be together with you Cavallone. We-live in reality_." ujar Alaude, menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa selamanya hidup bahagia dengan Alfonso. Cepat atau lambat, alfonso akan dituntut utk menikah dan meneruskan cavallone famiglia. Dan Alaude menyadari posisinya. _Thats why, he keep his distance with Al so that he wont fall in love too deep with that man._ _  
_  
" _I never meant to say goodbye to you but-I cant love you-more than this_ ,"" ujar Alaude perih, masih berusaha berkata dengan lembut,meskipun kata2nya terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

 _ **I never wanna say goodbye-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause I never wanna see you cry-**_

" _How can I trust you? You only used your little brother as an excuse to avoid me, didn't you_?" tanya Alfonso bertubi-tubi. Alfonso tidak pernah percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ia hanya percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Dan melihat Alaude begitu menspesialkan adiknya, membuat Alfonso harus menahan rasa cemburu dalam dadanya.

 _"No, I won't do the same. I will never sleep with my own little brother, Alaude_." ucap Alfonso sinis. Ia tahu segala yang terjadi di tempat kekasihnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Alaude, ia telah memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk memata-matai, memasang penyadap bahkan kamera tersembunyi di kediaman Alaude. Obsesinya pada Alaude membuatnya tidak bisa lepas memperhatikan sang skylark 24 jam.

Dan apa yang Alfonso tangkap dari semua yang diungkapkan Alaude adalah; bahwa Alaude tidak pernah benar-benar mencintainya. Terbukti dengan bagaimana Alaude menghianatinya dengan cara yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"B _ut it's ok. I'll forgive you although you have been cheating on me. Because I love you, Alaude_." Alfonso memegang lembut tangan Alaude yang menyentuhnya. Namun ada kilatan berbahaya dari tatapan matanya. _"Beside What you say isn't true. No matter what, we can always be together, Alaude._ " ucap Alfonso menyanggah pernyataan Alaude yang pesimis dengan hubungan mereka.

Alaude tidak tau harus memberi reaksi apa. Beruntung kemampuannya memasang ekspresi stoic,membuat sang skylark masih tetap bisa tenang,meski tak dapat dipungkiri adanya perubahan ekspresi serta gerak-gerik tak nyaman saat Alfonso mengatakan sebuah kebenaran.  
Benar. Ia telah melakukan sex dengan adiknya sendiri.  
Benar, secara teknis, dia sudah mengkhianati Alfonso, membohonginya .

Tapi. Alaude tak merasa semua adalah salahnya sepenuhnya.  
Saat itu ia frustasi, merasakan tak adanya harapan masa depan dari hubungannya dengan Alfonso.  
Lalu Kyoya datang dan butuh seseorang to comfort him.  
 _Sex is the best way. But that doesnt really meant anything._

" _You are stalking me."_ ucap Alaude,merasa tak senang bahwa privasinya di ganggu. Tak merasa ingin dsalahkan atas apa yang terjadi.  
Alaude menepis tangan Alfonso, menolak tawaran sang kekasih dan juga maaf dari sang kekasih.  
" _No need to forgive me. I dont need that. You could just break up with me. It doesnt work were no destined to be together._ " Alaude bangkit dari duduknya,menatap Al fengan tatapan perih.  
 _He is confused,frustated. He want to stay with his lover, but empty hope from future force him to leave._ _  
_ _"Accept the truth. Happily ever after is never existed."_ _  
_

" _Why?"_ Tidak hanya dibohongi d an dihianati cinta tulus darinya, yang membuatnya paling kecewa adalah Alaude yang sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk memperjuangkan hubungan mereka. Juga Alaude yang bersikeras untuk berpisah dengannya walau ia mati-matian mempertahankan kebersamaan mereka.

" _I can't accept that_!" Is it the end? Apa cintanya untuk Alaude selama ini tidak berarti apa-apa baginya? Alfonso mulai meragukan apakah orang di depannya ini pernah benar-benar mencintainya atau ia hanya berpura-pura, sama seperti orang-orang yang kerap ia temui. Hanya mencintai tampilan luar dari dirinya dan tidak ada yang pernah menerima dirinya begitu mengetahui dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dan terpikirkan tentang hal itu membuatnya geram.

"Apa kau pikir aku menuruti kata-katamu when what you told me was only lies?" Alfonso bangkit, mencengkram kerah kemeja Alaude dan mendesis tajam. _He said there's no someone else. But then he said that someone ONLY his little brother. And yet he did immoral thing, more wicked than Alfonso did with him, by having sex with his own 'little brother'_.

Alfonso mendorong tubuh Alaude keras sampai ia tersungkur dan tanpa Alfonso sengaja, membentur meja di dekatnya. Tapi Alaude layak menerimanya.

Alfonso mendekat dan menunduk menatap Alaude. Memegang dagu tirusnya dan memberikan tatapan betapa kecewanya ia akan sikap Alaude.

" _Fine. If thats what you want_." Alfonso juga sama menyerahnya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan jika orang yang dicintainya ingin pergi darinya. Ia bisa saja memaksa, tapi ia tidak akan melakukannya walau hal itu membuat dadanya semakin sakit.

Alfonso kembali berdiri dan meninggalkan Alaude yang masih di sana. Keluar dari dari kamarnya dan membanting pintu di belakangnya keras-keras.

 _ **And now all is done there is nothing to say,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You have gone and so effortlessly**_

Saat tubuhnya dihempaskan dengan keras hingga membentur kursi. Entah kenapa alaude tak memprotes dan membiarkan Al melakukannya _. He knew its too cruel for Alfonso. And Alaude decide to let Alfonso release his anger toward him_. _He even didnt mind if Alfonso slap his face, or punch him till its bleed. Its nothing compare to the pain in their heart._ _  
_ _If that can make Alfonso let him go, He doesnt mind. But his pride doesnt let his face to show that kind of emotion, Instead he stay calm as if nothing is matter._

Alaude pikir,berpisah dengan Alfonso tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa padanya. Nyatanya, rasa sakit dan rasa sesak yang ada di dadanya itu nyata.

Alaude mengepalkan tangannya erat2,menghembuskan nafasnya dalam2 dan terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini adalah keputusan terbaik untuk keduanya.  
Hatinya masih ingin tetap bersama Alfonso, tapi akal sehatnya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

 _'It doesnt work. I dont love him. I dont need him. I cant fall in love with him. I MUST NOT FALLIN IN LOVE WITH HIM_.'

Alaude akhirnya bangkit dan bergerak menuju pintu keluar untuk segera pergi dari mansion Cavallone. Hingga tanpa ia duga, d depan pintu kamar Alfonso masih ada di sana dan keduanya saling bertemu pandang.

 _each time we look, for some reasons..._ _  
_ _we fall into silent-_ _  
_  
Alaude meraih sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Sebuah liontin dengan ukiran skylark di depannya. Dalam diam, ia meraih tangan Alfonso dan menempatkan liontin itu di telapan tangan Al,  
" _Goodbye Cavallone. I dont need it anymore_." ujar Alaude, memberikan sebuah liontin ,hadiah dari Alfonso di kencan pertamanya dengan Alaude.  
" _Its already stop_." lanjut Alaude, tersenyum miris,melirik liontin yang jarumnya sudah tak lagi berjalan. _But Alaude was mentioning about their relationship that already stop working,broken-just like the pendant_.

Alfonso ingin sekali berteriak memohon agar Alaude tidak pergi meninggalkannya, agar ia berubah pikiran. Namun semua kata yang ingin diucapkan tertahan di tenggorokannya, mengetahui tekat Alaude sudah bulat dan apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan hanya akan sia-sia belaka.

Ia hanya diam menatap gerak-gerik Alaude yang mungkin adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk melihat Alaude. Alfonso mengamati dan membuka liontin di telapak tangannya, pemberian darinya yang dikembalikan lagi oleh Alaude. Masih utuh dan terlihat indah dari luar, namun tidak didalamnya yang sudah rusak dan tidak lagi bergerak. Sama seperti hubungan mereka yang sudah berakhir, sama seperti dirinya yang hanya akan menjadi cangkang kosong begitu ditinggalkan oleh Alaude.

Mendengar Alaude mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tiba-tiba rasa sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi begitu tersadar mimpi buruknya selama ini menjadi kenyataan.

Menggenggam liontin di telapak tangan, Alfonso kembali menatap Alaude. Masih mencari harapan yang mungkin tersisa di sana. Namun yang ia lihat di iris blue sapphire itu adalah kesungguhan Alaude untuk pergi darinya.

" _Farewell_." ucap Alfonso singkat tanpa menyebut nama mantan kekasihnya. Karena untuk menyebut namanya saja Alfonso tidak sanggup, nama Alaude kini menjadi tabu dan asing di telinganya. Walau tak terpungkiri nama itu akan tetap terukir di hatinya.

Dan kini, yang harus dilakukan Alfonso adalah bertahan. Melewati hari-harinya tanpa sosok Alaude di depannya ataupun tanpa hangat tubuh Alaude yang mendekapnya saat ia lelah. Ia hanya harus bersikap sebagaimana ia dahulu, jauh sebelum ia bertemu dengan sosok sang skylark. Namun tidak bisa, semua tidak lagi sama. Karena dahulu hatinya masih utuh, tidak seperti sekarang, yang telah hancur tercabik-cabik oleh Alaude.

 _ **Say hello to good bye, it's gone forever.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No more try you and I, not now nor ever.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now I'll survive without you**_.

 _Alaude has give up and Alfonso is not holding on._ _  
_ _There is no hope left from their relationship._  
Alaude menatap Alfonso cukup lama, berusaha mencari sisa2 kenangan bahagia yang mungkin masih terpancar dari balik manik onyx Alfonso. He found something but he's still pretending.

Alaude membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan mansion Cavallone. Meninggalkan semua masa lalunya dan memulai hidup barunya yang tak lagi sama. Semuanya terasa hampa dan tak berarti.

 _ **If I had to live my life without you near me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The days would all be empty**_

 ***PART 1 END ***

 **A/N : Oke, saya tahu ini D18 day dan kenapa saya malah posting ff CA ?**

 **Well setidaknya CA dan D18 masih satu spesies, Bucking Horse x Skylark at least #slap**

 **Oh ya, Sorry for the confusing and gadogado(?) language since dua author RP ny memang doyan gado-gado #hei**

 **Anyway, Review ?**


	2. Fate, meet us again

**Happy End, Is that Exist ?**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

Cavallone Primo x Alaude /Yaoi /Boys Love

Based on Roleplay with SapphireNightSky

 **CHAPTER 2**

Tiga tahun berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka di mansion Cavallone. Alaude meninggalkan Italy dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk melakukan banyak misi di luar. Sejak berpisah dengan kekasihnya, Alfonso Cavallone, Alaude kembali menjadi seorang cloud guardian yang amat ditakuti. Awan bebas yang tak dimiliki dan tak tersentuh siapapun. Guardian terkuat Vongola yang menghabisi semua musuhnya tanpa ampun. Awan Vongola yang dingin dan tak memiliki hati.

Suatu hari Alaude mendapatkan misi untuk melacak sebuah organisasi yang di duga telah melakukan human traficking. Tak butuh waktu lama Alaude sudah menghabisi semua musuh tanpa kesulitan. Namun masalahnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada seorang bayi kecil lucu yang tengah menatapnya dengan polos. Oh sungguh, makhluk kecil dan imut sepertinya adalah kelemahan sang guardianVongola.

Karena tak memiliki banyak pilihan. Alaude menggendong bocah kecil itu dan memutuskan agar Giotto yang mengurus bocah itu nanti. Well, bukannya tidak mau, hanya saja Alaude terlalu sibuk dan tak memiliki pengalaman untuk mengurusi bocah kecil itu.

* * *

Alfonso Cavallone benar-benar marah. Alfonso tidak menyangka ada yang berani mengusik ketenangannya dengan menculik putra semata wayangnya. Ia bersumpah akan menghabisi siapa saja yang berani menyakiti putranya. Alfonso tidak pernah overprotective seperti ini pada siapapun sebelumnya, kecuali pada sosok mantan kekasihnya dulu. Namun 3 tahun cukup untuk membuat dirinya berubah, dirinya adalah seorang ayah sekarang. Dan sudah menjadi instingnya untuk melindungi putra satu-satunya. Peninggalan berharga dari mendiang sang istri.

Alfonso sampai di markas musuh yang menculik putranya. Namun apa yang dilihatnya cukup untuk membuatnya panik akan keselamatan putranya, melihat penghuni markas terkapar di setiap sudut ruangan. Namun ia bisa bernafas lega saat membuka salah satu ruangan dan menemukan putranya baik-baik saja dalam gendongan seseorang.

"Alaude?" Mengerutkan alis tidak percaya, Alfonso berdiri mematung di sana.

"Pa-pa!" sang putra tersenyum senang memanggil ayahnya disaat Alfonso harus merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik, melihat sosok yang paling ia cintai di masa lalu kini kembali muncul dihadapannya.

Jika Alaude tak memiliki kemampuan khusus dalam memasang ekspresi datar tanpa emosi, mungkin saat ini ekspresinya akan terlihat begitu beragam. Terkejut, bingung dan sedikit bahagia,mungkin ? Dengan tenang, Alaude mendekati Alfonso dan melirik bocah kecil yang terlihat bahagia begitu melihat kedatangan Alfonso.

"Cavallone. Lama tak bertemu," ucap Alaude tenang, memberikan si kecil blonde yang jika dilihat dengan lebih teliti sebenarnya memiliki kemiripan dengan sang cloud guardian.

Ucapan Alaude terlalu tenang, seolah pertemuan mereka adl sesuatu hal yang biasa,wajar, dan tak berarti apa-apa. Meski jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya,hati kecil Alaude meneriakan sebuah kerinduan dan hasrat ingin menghajar Cavallone,kemudian menciumnya sampai pria itu kapok.

Tapi ia kembali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia lah yang menginginkan perpisahan itu.

Di lain pihak, Alfonso pun sebenarnya ingin sekali memeluk sosok di depannya. Tidak tahu bagaimana harus melampiaskan kerinduan yang selama beberapa tahun ini sudah ia pendam dalam-dalam. Tapi ia tak bisa karena sekarang ada putranya di antara mereka. Dan ia pun hanya bisa tersenyum, bersyukur karena setidaknya takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka melalui putranya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Alaude?" tanya Alfonso dengan santai setelah tersadar kembali dari kenangan bersama Alaude yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam kepalanya. Ia menerima putranya dari gendongan Alaude dan menggendongnya dengan senyum ceria.

" _Little one, you shouldn't play in a bad place like this. Did you know how papa feel while you suddenly dissapeared? I thought you would leave me like your mama_." ucap Alfonso mengajak putranya bicara, bersikap seolah sedang marah dan menasehati seolah putranya akan mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Walau sebenarnya pertanyaan merupakan sindiran yang ditujukan pada Alaude yang dulu tiba-tiba memilih meninggalkannya. Namun tidak seperti istrinya yang pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Alfonso menciumi putranya dengan gemas. Tampak raut lega dari wajahnya begitu anaknya kembali dalam pelukannya.

Bocah kecil yang bernama Ethan itu hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya, menatap Alfonso dan Alaude secara bergantian. Dua tangan kecilnya bergerak gerak meraih ke arah Alaude. Dua mata biru bulatnya menatap kea rah Alfonso, merajuk , seolah meminta ayahnya untuk memberikannya pada gendongan Alaude.

"No, Ethan…You are no supposed to- "

"Mama!"

" No Ethan, Alaude is not your mama " bisik Alfonso pada anaknya, sedikit melirik Alaude , takut jika mantan kekasihnya itu akan mengamuk karena dipanggil begitu oleh Ethan. Namun Alaude sepertinya hanya terdiam, terlihat _speechless_ dan bahkan terlalu sulit bagi Alfonso untuk membaca ekspresinya.

"Err…Alaude, are you okay ?"

"Di mana ibu dari bocah ini ?" tanya Alaude, sedikit berdehem pelan untuk menyamarkan ekspresi speechless nya yang terlihat sungguh aneh. Matanya kembali berfokus pada Ethan dan mengusap pelan kepalanya dengan lembut.

Alfonso terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum pahit menanggapi pertanyaan Alaude. Namun kemudian tatapannya melembut menatap Ethan dan menciumi pipi anaknya dengan gemas.

"Ibunya sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu…"

*** TBC ***

Happy Late D18 day ~

So, saya putuskan untuk melanjutkan ff ini karena tak sengaja menemukan dokumen RP yang ternyata masih sempat saya backup. So, till we meet us again for the next chapter~

Review Everyone ?


End file.
